Super Junior Something Blue
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Algunos hechos previos a la boda de Sungmin. Broken!KyuMin, EunHae, KangTeuk, HanChul y varios más.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Blue**

**Super Junior Fanfic**

**Titulo del fic:** Something Blue  
**Autora:** Mochita-chan  
**Parejas:** Broken!Kyumin, KangTeuk, EunHae, HanChul y… sorpresa!  
**Tipo:** BANDFIC! Humor, Romance, Dramedy, Friendship  
**Genero:** Humor, Dramedy  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Eventos previos al matrimonio de Sungmin.

**Parte 1**

El anuncio había generado todo tipo de reacciones, entre las cuales había mucha gente que todavía no podía asimilar las buenas nuevas: Lee Sungmin iba a contraer matrimonio.

–Rayos. Sabía que apostar por Shindong era mala idea – dijo Heechul al depositar dinero en el sombrero – No me hubiera imaginado que Sungmin sería el primero en amarrarse.

–Eso ofende, hyung – dijo Shindong, antes de depositar su dinero también.

–Pero fuera de eso, estoy orgulloso de ti, Sungmin-ah. Eres el primero de nosotros que se va a casar – dijo Kangin, mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su dongsaeng.

–No es nada, hyung. De hecho, me siento un poco mal de que se hayan tenido que enterar por el periódico, tenía que haberme adelantado y anunciarlo a todos ustedes en persona – dijo Sungmin.

–No importa cómo nos enteramos, sino cómo vamos a apoyarte ahora – dijo Leeteuk – Y a propósito ¿Cuándo es que piensan hacer la boda?

–Diciembre 05 – respondió el conejo.

A la sola mención de la fecha, Ryeowook, quien estaba tomando una lata de Chilsung, la escupió en regadera inmediatamente. Siwon, Leeteuk y Eunhyuk, quienes estaban sentados al frente de él, inmediatamente cogieron revistas de la mesa de centro y se cubrieron de la ducha.

–¡¿Y así estás tan calmado?! – Ryeowook repentinamente se levantó y agarró fuertemente a Sungmin por los hombros – ¡Ni siquiera has visto las fotos, el catering, las invitaciones, tu traje, si la boda va a ser tradicional u occidental, los anillos de bodas, tu padrino…!

–¡Ryeowook, cálmate! – dijo Sungmin cuando finalmente se pudo liberar del agarre del maknae – Yo soy el que se va a casar. Lo tengo bajo control.

Esa última frase significaba que realmente todo NO estaba bajo control. Todos en el grupo lo sabían. Es más, el mismo Sungmin lo sabía. Lo que le diferenciaba exponencialmene de Ryeowook eran tres cosas: Un cinturón negro en Tae Kwon Do, un anillo de compromiso y, lo más importante, una habilidad increíble para aparentar y sepultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Usualmente todo saldría a flote faltando un tiempo prudente antes de la boda. Tácitamente, y sin necesidad de hacer un anuncio especial, Ryeowook sería el nuevo planeador y organizador de la boda. Tanto Sungmin como SaEun (la futura señora Lee) no objetaron cuando el eterno maknae de Super Junior se ofreció a los dos días.

Debido a la emoción y el entusiasmo ante las nuevas sobre el futuro matrimonio, ninguno en la banda notó algo fuera de lo normal: Kyuhyun no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde hacía un buen rato. Aunque por fuera aparentara tranquilidad, era una historia diferente lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza. A pesar de que ya hubieran pasado más de tres años desde que Sungmin y Kyuhyun habían terminado su relación y quedaran como amigos, parte de Kyuhyun aún no quería dejar ir a su hyung, incluso cuando Sungmin claramente ya había seguido adelante con su vida y había conocido a alguien más.

Kyuhyun recordaba todas aquellas veces en las que se lastimó fuertemente: La más horrible fue en aquel accidente en la van, la más reciente cuando Sungmin le dijo que lo quería pero no le amaba. Bueno, recibir la noticia de que Sungmin se casaba dolió todo eso junto, multiplicado por diez. Seguido de una patada en la ingle. Y rematado por Sungmin sonriendo sin pista alguna frente a tanto dolor. Ouch.

–¿Qué opinas, Kyu? – en la realidad, Sungmin recién se había dado cuenta de lo callado que había estado Kyuhyun.

–¿Ah? Debes estar emocionado, hyung – respondió Kyuhyun, pretendiendo haber prestado atención a la conversación.

***

Yesung se encontraba ocupando el último turno de Mouse Rabbit, secando las tazas de porcelana detrás del counter, mientras un callado Kyuhyun seguía acodado frente a él, sorbiendo por momentos su latte distraidamente.

Con el trabajo en el servicio miitar y la cafetería, eran muy pocas las veces en las que Yesung podía ver a alguno de sus compañeros de banda, y las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraba con alguno era si iban a comprarle un café en la noche. Efectivamente tener a Kyuhyun ahí era bueno, pero algo andaba mal. Kyuhyun no estaba fastidiando, hablando de videojuegos o quejándose de lo que estaba pasando en la agencia. Algo definitivamete estaba pasando.

–Así que… – comenzó a hablar Yesung al verificar que eran los últimos en el local – Jongjin estuvo hablando con Sungjin-ssi. Luego esta invitación me lo confirmó todo – continuó mientras sacaba una tarjeta con bonitas letras manuscritas. SaEun tiene muy bonita caligrafía.

–Esa es la letra de Ryeowook, hyung – contestó Kyuhyun.

–Oh. Bueno, estoy contento por Sungmin-ah.

–Aja…

–Y pienso usar un par de cuernos de venado con una toga para realizarles la danza de la fertilidad – continuó Yesung, al notar que Kyuhyun a penas le estaba prestando atención.

–Aja… ¿Dijiste toga?

–Sí, pero no voy a hacer nada de eso. Algo anda mal contigo.

–No, hyung ¿Cómo crees? Todo anda bien. Sungmin-hyung va a casarse en un mes y medio. Son las noticias del momento.

–Podría ser peor. Podría estar yéndose del grupo como Jessica-ah.

–Sungmin-hyung no lo haría.

–Pero aun así eso no es lo que te preocupa. Tienes algo más ahí adentro y realmente molesta verte dando pena. Así que cuéntamelo. De aquí no sale y te vas a sentir mejor si lo sacas.

–Qué te puedo decir. No hay nada. Estoy muy feliz de que Sungmin-hyung se vaya a casar. Se lo merece

–¿Sabes? Usualmente eres un mentiroso de primera. Si hasta yo no puedo creerte ahora mismo, significa que no estás bien. Así que aunque no lo pidas, te voy a dar mi consejo de hyung ahora mismo: Duele. Duele mucho y tienes dos opciones: Asumir que va a pasar o luchar por lo que crees. Sungmin-ah es adulto y él mismo sabe en lo que se está metiendo, y nuestro deber como amigos es respaldarle. Este es el momento en el que tienes que decidir si la amistad o lo que sea que estés sintiendo aún por él deben ir primero.

–Sungmin-hyung debería estar conmigo y no con ella – finalmente admitió Kyuhyun – Pero ser egoísta es horrible y no quiero ignorar lo que Sungmin-hyung realmente quiere. ¿Está mal querer ser egoísta solo por hoy y no hablar más del asunto, hyung?

–Por supuesto que puedes ser egoísta. Eso va a quedar solo entre los dos. Así que… ¿Piensas llevar una cita para la boda?

–Nah. No he pensado en eso… ¿Y tú vas a llamar a Kibum-ah, hyung?

–L-lo pensaré. Ha estado tan desaparecido que dudo que le interese algo así.

Y así continuaron charlando amenamente, tratando de sobrellevar lo que cada uno realmente pensaba del asunto.

La historia de la despedida de soltero de Sungmin sería otra anécdota para más adelante.

**Continuará**

_**NOTAS:**__ Tenía este fic metido desde hace tiempo y la boda es el setting que estaba esperando para darle forma XD. Pongan opiniones aquí ¿Cómo creen que los chicos le hicieron su despedida de soltero a Sungmin? ¿La Cena de Ensayo será aún más awkward con medio mundo en contra de este matrimonio? ¿La boda se llevará a cabo? ¿Qué hará Kyuhyun? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Blue**

**Titulo del fic:** Something Blue  
**Autora:** Mochita-chan  
**Parejas:** Broken!Kyumin, KangTeuk, EunHae, HanChul y… sorpresa!  
**Tipo:** BANDFIC! Humor, Romance, Dramedy, Friendship  
**Género:** Humor, Dramedy  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Eventos previos al matrimonio de Sungmin.

**Parte 2**

El fin de semana había sido el más ajetreado en la vida. No era tan agotador como ir de gira o como el día en el que tuvo seis cursos de entrenamiento, pero ir de compras para ver cada detalle de la celebración no era su ideal. No solo había tenido que lidiar con la prensa, los paparazzis aún más pendientes de los detalles de sus flores, Ryeowook llamándole cada 15 minutos sobre qué tipo de arreglo le gustaba más, Sa Eun chequeando que todo estuviera en orden… Sungmin se dejó caer rendido a la cama, sintiendo que podría hundirse dentro de ese colchón blando.

–Te ves cansado, Sungmin-ah ¿No quieres un masaje? – dijo repentinamente la voz de Donghae.

–¡Gah! – exclamó Sungmin por el susto, a la vez que se levantaba como resorte – ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa, Donghae?!

–No, este es mi cuarto, Sungmin-ah.

Sungmin se fijó entonces en los alrededores y se percató de que los posters y los muebles eran diferentes. ¿Estaba tan cansado que ni se dio cuenta de a qué habitación había entrado?

–Disculpa, Donghae. Es que con todo lo que tengo que organizar antes de la boda, ya no tengo cabeza para nada. Regreso ahora mismo a mi habita-

–¡No te esfuerces, Sungmin-ah! Debes estar exhausto, te traeré un té de gingseng y la almohada caliente – dijo un entusiasmado Donghae.

–Pero-

–¡Sungmin-ah! Qué bueno verte – prácticamente de la nada se apareció Eunhyuk, asustando a Sungmin nuevamente – Pensé en ti y cómo debes de estar ocupado así que compré algunos pudines para que recuperes energías.

–¿Qué haces, Hyukie? Sungmin-ah no necesita comer más. Ahora mismo iba a hacerle un masaje – interrumpió Donghae.

–¿Ah si? Pues yo iba a hacerle a Sungmin-ah masajes de pies – en cierta forma, pareciera que Eunhyuk y Donghae estaban compitiendo el uno contra el otro.

Y mientras los dos continuaban, Sungmin suspiró resignado ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

***

Pues todo había comenzado el mismo día en el que Sungmin anunció al resto de la banda sobre su matrimonio.

–¿Y ya has escogido a tu padrino, Hyung? – preguntó Henry.

–Buena pregunta… No había pensado en eso antes. Supongo que ya lo pensaré.

Fue entonces que Eunhyuk miró a Sungmin con ojos curiosos ¿Por qué no le había dicho ya? Eunhyuk y Sungmin siempre habían sido amigos desde que empezaron de trainees. Seguramente quedaba implícito. Eunhyuk iba a ser el padrino de la boda ¿A quién más iba a preguntarle?

–¡Estoy muy contento por ti, Sungmin-ah! – exclamó de repente Donghae, levantándose para darle un abrazo rompecolumnas – Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, estoy ahí para lo que necesites. Cualquier cosa.

–Wow. Gracias, Donghae.

Eunhyuk no vio la escena con buenos ojos. No era posible que Donghae quisiera apoderarse del título de Padrino de Sungmin. Sungmin claramente preferiría más a Eunhyuk sobre Donghae ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Y fue así como, sin pensarlo, Donghae y Eunhyuk estarían enfrascados en las siguientes semanas en el conflicto al que los otros después llamarían "Eunhyuk Vs. Donghae: Disputándose a Sungmin".

Estaba claro que ninguno sabía poner buenos nombres. Unas semanas después, Sungmin diría "Ese título suena gay ¿WTF?"

***

Kyuhyun no sabía en qué situación estar con todo el ajetreo. Leeteuk, unto con el manager de Sungmin, estaba constantemente pendiente de que Sungmin cumpliera con toda la agenda. Kangin no dejaba de revisar el directorio en la sección de clubes nocturnos, dudando si eso estaba relacionado con el matrimonio al final de cuentas o no. Donghae y Eunhyuk claramente estaban enfrascados en ganarse la simpatía de Sungmin, mientras que Siwon había estado moviendo influencias para conseguir al sacerdote y la Iglesia idónea. Ryeowook, autoproclamándose el planeador de la boda, terminó reclutando el buen gusto de Zhoumi, jalando a un resignado Henry como asistente.

–Geesh. De tanto hablar de matrimonios voy a terminar traumado – dijo Kyuhyun, concentrado en el videojuego.

–Hay que verlo de esta manera. Pronto Sungmin se va a poner el terno con los grilletes que le hagan juego – bromeó Shindong, también jugando junto con el maknae.

–No he visto a Heechul hyung en ningún lado – dijo Ryeowook cuando pasó por la sala – ¿Alguien lo ha visto? Tengo que asegurarme de que no vaya a teñirse el cabello de algún color que rompa con la paleta cromática del salón de recepciones.

–Ha estado encerrado en su habitación con su computadora. Creo que hablaba con alguien por Skype – dijo Shindong distraídamente.

–Si yo fuera tu, no le digo eso. Sabes que si se lo prohibes, lo va a hacer – le advirtió Kyuhyun.

Después de un buen rato derrotando a Shindong en Smash Brothers, Kyuhyun aún no podía dejar de pensar en todo el asunto de la boda de Sungmin. Por supuesto que apestaba que su exnovio estuviera pronto a casarse con una chica random. Realmente no era "random", Kyuhyun prefería llamar así a SaEun para sentirse mejor sobre sí mismo. Tras terminar el juego, Kyuhyun se levantó de su sitio y salió del apartamento.

***

–Hyung… Creo que hay algo que siento que debo hacer.

–Oh no, no lo vas a hacer, Cho Kyuhyun – dijo inmediatamente Yesung desde el counter.

–Ni siquiera dije q-

–Yo ya sé lo que vas a hacer. No te conoceré bien, donsaeng. Vas a hacer tu tontería de amor para que Sungmin-ah vea lo devoto que eres, se le derrita el corazón y escape de su propia boda junto a ti. No hay forma.

–No es por eso, hyung. Estoy 100% y enteramente conforme con el hecho de que Sungmin hyung será feliz con SaEun-ssi. Así que dime de qué forma puedo conseguirlo.

Yesung frunció el ceño y, tras ver la mirada suplicante en la expresión de Kyuhyun, dejó salir un quejido resignado. No se convencía del todo sobre las intenciones de Kyuhyun, ¿pero qué le quedaba?

–Aquí tienes la dirección. Ve a conseguirlo ahí. Según tengo entendido, va a costarte un buen dineral.

–Lo va a valer, hyung – y tras darle un fugaz abrazo, Kyuhyun terminó su latte en cinco segundos y se fue.

***

Sungmin se tendió rendido en su cama. Esta vez se aseguró de que fuera su cama. El breve momento de descanso había sido interrumpido por el repentino timbre de su iPhone.

–Por última vez, Ryeowookie. No le veo la ironía a que mi pastel de bodas sea de zanahoria... – respondió el conejo automáticamente.

–No, hyung. Soy Kyuhyun.

–Ah, Kyu. Disculpa ¿Sucedió algo?

–Hyung, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante. Necesito que nos veamos. Te voy a mandar la dirección por mensaje de texto.

Sungmin no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Kyuhyun cortara la llamada. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante?

Tras vestirse y apresurarse a llegar al sitio indicado, logró avistar al maknae esperándolo en una esquina de la calle en saco y bufanda.

–Hey, Kyu ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Sungmin al verlo.

–Hyung, qué bueno que viniste. Verás… lo que sucede es que…

**Continuará.**

**NOTA:** Feliz cumpleaños, Sungmin! Primer cumpleaños como hombre casado!


End file.
